fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Kora Magna
Witaj, Kora Magna, na Wikii Polska. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Użytkownik:Kora Magna. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Guurahk (dyskusja) 16:28, sty 6, 2011 Bardzo dziękuję, ale poradzę sobie sama. Kora Magna Tak, właśnie widzę... To była wiadomość wysłana przez bota, więc to trochę głupio botowi odpisywać, czyż nie? A tak w ogóle to witaj na Wiki! Mam szczerą nadzieję, że będziesz się dobrze czuła wśród naszej społeczności. Zaraz... "Czuła"? Tak, proszę Państwa, oto kolejna dziewczyna na FB! (Radzę uważać, zaraz się zleci mnóstwo kochasiów, którzy będą chcieli pomóc) A więc trza przywitać jak na dżentelmena przystało... Mon respect, Ma Dame. Moje uszanowanie. Cóż sprowadza taką zacną Ma Dame do naszego towarzystwa? Pewnie chęć wykazania się swoją imaginative? Czekam na Twoje opowiadania (jak z resztą innych l'utilisateur) Volgaraahk Bandek jaki dżentelmen :D Ja również witam, czekam na twoje opowieści, no i... życzę dobrej zabawy ;) Lord Vox 07:57, sty 7, 2011 (UTC) Witaj na wiki Kora Magna chciałbym ci coś zaproponowaćnaprzykład kolorowe strony ale sam nieumiem ich zrobićCiemny antroz 007 08:03, sty 7, 2011 (UTC) Kochasie tak? Lojalnie uprzedzam, że przez grypę przestałam być okazem urody. Co do opowiadań to wkrótce zacznę pisać. Kora Magna Jako jedyny z poprzedników, nie będę podrywał (raczej...). No i życzę oczywiście miłego pobytu na wiki, kolegów (i koleżanek, jeśli są....), wspaniałych mocków i pomysłów na opowiadania. - Dzięki. Zabawne, ale rzadko natrafiam na takich miłych chłopaków. Kora Magna A kto powiedział, ze ja kogoś podrywam... ? Wolę zająć się podrwaniem wśród moich postaci ;D Ale ja w innej sprawie - widzę, ża za avatar wzięłaś Dżunglę Teków. Lord Vox 13:00, sty 7, 2011 (UTC) Contrefacon!!! Hehe... A tak na serio, to...? Volgaraahk Do Voxa: mogę zmienić avatar nie ma sprawy. Kora Nie trzeba było, ale ten nawet ładniejszy. A, i jak chcesz się podpisać to napisz Tutaj możesz wpisać co chcesz lub po prostu ~~~~ - wtedy podpis będzie z datą i czasem. Lord Vox 13:18, sty 7, 2011 (UTC) Pisała, że sobie sama poradzi -_- A to ciekawe, przeważnie userzy się prawie zabijali, aby pomóc dziewczynie, a ja jej słucham i nie pomagam xD Ale tak na serio - pomoc jest właściwie wszędzie ;) Volgaraahk - Czarno-srebrny Gentlemen Ja tam się nigdy nie zabijałem - dziewczyna też człowiek xD I jak tam Bandek z Nitroniańskim hełmem/głową? Lord Vox 13:31, sty 7, 2011 (UTC) Właśnie.User:Kora Magna Kto mi tu konflikt edycji zrobił?! xD Nie chce mi się pisać tego co wcześniej, więc powiem krótko - ja się o dziewczyny nie mam zamiaru zabijać. Co go hełmów/głów - szukam. Volgaraahk Do Voxa i Volgaraahka: PRZESTAŃCIE SIĘ KŁÓCIĆ DO CHOLERY CIĘŻKIEJ!!!! BO NA MIEJSCU UKATRUPIĘ!!!User:Kora Magna :Jestem Bandek :D Volgaraahk to mój podpis i moja główna postać. Ja się z Voxem nie kłócę, bo gdyby tak było, to bym się zaszył cicho w kąciku, aby nie pogarszać sytuacji ;) Co do mojego "akcentu" - jeśli go nie lubisz, to nie musisz pisać, że "chłopacy z zagranicznym akcentem są cool", no chyba że tak naprawdę twierdzisz ;D Volgaraahk Wulgaryzmom mówimy nie... Osobiście witam cię na wikii. Nie pamiętam, żeby jakaś dziewczyna zarejsetrowała się na FB. Na EB to nawet kilka... Ale FB? Twoje dzieła są... jakby to ująć... z magią związane... Nie dla mnie. Matoranie Nocy? Nie lubię własnych żywiołów. The Champ Is Here!!! 14:00, sty 7, 2011 (UTC) Jak komuś coś nie pasuje to ich problem! Spróbujcie mi zmieniać moje artykuły to będzie jatka! Użytkownik:Kora Magna Dzięki za możliwość wstawienia obrazka do TLO El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Proszę bardzo Kora Zapomniałbym się zapytać: Masz GG? Jeśli tak, to czy mogłabyś podać? (kolekcjonuję numery GG xD) Volgaraahk Bandek, ty grzybie, mojego nie masz, więc nie wciskaj kitu, że kolekcjonujesz! A ja takas propos Kora - witam na Wiki. Widzę, że masz taki trochę podgorączkowy temperament ^^. - Bartii 17:11, sty 7, 2011 (UTC) Do Bandeka: Mój komputer został zainstalowany niedawno i jeszcze nie mam GG. Do Bartii: Podgorączkowy temperament to mało powiedziane. Ech... Niby kto ma ci zmieniać artykuły? Bez urazy, ale weź się ogarnij. Przypominasz mi pewną userkę EB... The Champ Is Here!!! 17:48, sty 7, 2011 (UTC) SAM SIĘ OGARNIJ DEBILU JEDEN!Kora Uspokój się, dobrze? Nic do ciebie nie mam... Napisałem tylko, że jesteś jakby to ująć... "porywcza". The Champ Is Here!!! 17:52, sty 7, 2011 (UTC) Jak tak dalej będzie, to nawet nie zdążysz napisać opowiadania. Hamuj się, Kora. Obrażanie użytkowników jest karane. Jeśli o tym nie wiedziałaś, to radzę przeczytać regulamin przed każdą Twoją wypowiedzią. Volgaraahk Okej, Okej. Spróbuję. Witam. Jako administrator mam za zadanie powitać Cię na wikii, ostrzec o konsekwencjach za używanie wulgaryzmów, spamowanie bla bla bla.... Dobra to tyle z formalności, a tak na serio to serdecznie Cię witam na wikii. Jesteś chyba pierwszą dziewczyna na FB. Co do zmian w artach to inni userzy mają do tego prawo, ale z ograniczeniem do poprawy ortografii i gramatyki oraz dodawania szablonów nawigacyjnych. Cóż "ognisty" temperament może sprowadzić niemiłe konsekwencje. Pozdrawiam --Guurahk 15:47, sty 8, 2011 (UTC) PS. Antroz, jak nie umiesz, to nie proponuj :P Chłopaki, posłuchajcie. Fajni jesteście, ekscentryczni(w pozytywnym tego słowa znaczeniu), mili i macie ciekawe osobowości. A ja średnio do was pasuję, bo kawał ze mnie agresora i choleryka. W weekend wezmę się porządnie do roboty i coś napiszę. User:Kora Magna (jednak podejrzewam, że wkrótce będę eks-Userem) Nie będziesz eks-Userem, jeśli nie będziesz szybko i bez zastanowienia odpisywała na to, co Cię złości. Jeśli zobaczysz jakiś wredny komentarz lub denerwującą Ciebie ocenę, nie odpisuj od razu. Poczekaj, aż pierwsze wrażenia odejdą. Wtedy pomyśl o tym, co Ci się udało osiągnąć lub o tym, co lubisz. Przed odpisaniem na denerwującą wypowiedź przeczytaj regulamin. Wtedy sobie przypomnisz co Ci grozi, gdy zadziałasz zbyt pochopnie i ochłoniesz jeszcze bardziej. No, wreszcie możesz odpisać. Jednak układając wypowiedź myśl o tym, iż nie chcesz się zniżyć do poziomu denerwującej Cię osoby. A teraz "terapia" po za Wikią. Jeżeli grasz w gry, w których zawarta jest przemoc (i fizyczna i psychiczna) - ogranicz je. Jeżeli w Twoim towarzystwie są osoby agresywne, ogranicz z nimi kontakt. No, to by było na tyle... Jeśli te rady Ci nie pomogą, to poleć się kogoś innego. Nie mam doktoratu z psychologii, ale mam nadzieję, że te rady Ci pomogą. Samych porad udzielał Dr. Volgaraahk Eh, się okazuje, ze nam psycholog rośnie na wiki :P Banderwil, nie wysilasz sie za bardzo? Co do twoich opowiadań- mogą tu być jak najbardziej, po prostu ja pewnie nie będę czytać, co nie oznacza, ze inni Banderwil :P też tak na nie zareagują. Po prostu widzę gdzieś coś, co mi nie pasuje, to muszę... wypowiedzieć się na ten temat w sposób specyficzny dla mnie, czyli mówiąc krócej to zjechać :P Vezok999 17:54, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) Chłopaki przepraszam za to przewrażliwienie, ale jak się mieszka naprzeciwko osoby, która się nad tobą pastwi i znęca psychicznie to ognisty temperament często bierze górę. Pastwi i znęca psychicznie? To bardzo komplikuje sprawę... Może pomogło by mi to, gdybym wiedział dokładniej jak się nad Tobą pastwi ta osoba i jakiej jest płci. Powiedz jedynie to, a postaram się wysunąć trafną diagnozę i receptę. Volgaraahk To chłopak, który powinien być w drugiej gimnazjum, a jest w piątej podstawówki. Przezywa mnie i ciągnie za ubranie. Niby nic takiego, ale te przezwiska... doprowadzają mnie do szewskiej pasji.Ten szał niestety przenoszę na inne grunty. Są dwa wyjaśnienia - popęd, jaki on czuje do Ciebie, albo po prostu ma jakieś problemy i się wyżywa na Tobie. Staraj się go ignorować, chociaż to pewnie będzie trudne. Szał możesz wyładować poprzez uprawianie sportu lub jakieś hobby. Jeżeli nie masz zwierzaka domowego, to warto takiego załatwić. Najlepiej takiego cierpliwego, który by "wysłuchiwał" Twoich wyżaleń. Królik, świnka morska albo szynszyla by pomogła (mam królika i często z nim gadam gdy jestem strapiony, pomimo tego, że ten królik to zUo xD). No, gdybyś potrzebowała jeszcze pomocy, to wiesz gdzie mnie szukać. Volgaraahk On nie czuje do mnie popędu. On się mści za to że mu nie dałam ściągi na historię(ten przedmiot to moje hobby). Uprawiam sport w postaci jazdy na rowerze(kocham prędkość), ale o tej porze roku wolę nie ryzykować. No a zwierzątko domowe? Jeśli nie masz, to polecam przygarnąć królika :) Volgaraahk Mam kota, ale on bardziej by się nadawał na dajmona niż na istotę, z którą można pogadać. No to sam już nie wiem... Może najlepiej się po prostu stosuj do tych pierwszych rad. Ja już więcej nie zdziałam... Mam za mało informacji. Po prostu - pierwsze moje rady, a wszystko powinno byś dobrze. Volgaraahk Jasne. Dzięki. Nie dodałem jeszcze swoich dwóch zdań na temat powitania Cię, ale widząc powyższe komenty powiem tylko: Welcome! Trochę się spóźniłem, ale widzę, że jesteś tu dopiero od 8 dni, więc czym prędzej Cię witam. Sekenuva 17:43, sty 14, 2011 (UTC) No wreszcie jestem :D. Często mam kilkutygodniowe przerwy na wiki. To z powodu wielu spraw. Ostatnio zobaczyłem wiadomość na Opowieściach. Odpisz o co chodzi. A np tak. I jeszcze witam serdecznie na wiki. A i jeszcze podpis! Jestem chyba za bardzo roztargniony! Pyragma Lewa A ja Ci powiem jakie zwierzę jest najlepsze. Żółw! No, a jeśli chodzi o te przezwiska to Cię rozumiem. Przez całą podstawówkę, koledzy z klasy mnie męczyli i przez to wszystko zawalałem przedmioty i ogólnie byłem wściekły. No, ale teraz się od nich uwolniłem i jest o wiele lepiej. Tobie też radzę, żebyś ograniczyła kontakt z nim do minimum, a dobrym sposobem jest ignorowanie go. Zniżanie się do jego poziomu wybuchowymi odpowiedziami, tylko go nakręca. No, a przy okazji, historia to też mój konik (a w mitologii nie mam w sobie równych :)).' --Guurahk 21:16, sty 15, 2011 (UTC)' Amigos, może byśmy pisali opowiadania o Hero Factory? Co wy na to?Kora Magna Od tego jest Fanclub Hero Factory Wiki.A,i spóżniony witam na Wiki. Kapura98 Przejżysz i ocenisz tę opowieść? Sekenuva 11:31, sty 18, 2011 (UTC) Witaj na wiki! echhh, a ja się spóźniłem. Mam dla ciebie jedną radę - nie wkurzaj Adminów i innych userów Admini to Vezok999, Kopaka nuva (El Rurkins, kumple mówią na niego "Rurek") no i Guurahk (dla kumpli Guru). To tyle ode mnie. Tyle pisałLumix P.S. - Eclipse czyta się "Eklyps" nie "Eklajps proszę, proszę, Kora Magna wróciła. >HETROX 23< Księżyc tu jest wszystko :P Choć ja sam nie jestem zwolennikiem aby był to, aż tak potężny żywioł. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Nie powinno się kategoryzować artykułów innych, aktywnych userów. Panrahk17 13:15, lut 10, 2011 (UTC) Panrahk, się nie znasz to siedź cicho Vezok999 13:31, lut 10, 2011 (UTC) Pierścienie Chaosu - Władca Pierścieni się kłania - Takanuva, siódmy Toa 17:43, mar 13, 2011 (UTC) Panrahk mógł napszykład nie wiedzieć a ty tak odrazu złośliwie. Malum121 09:44, mar 14, 2011 (UTC)